


incomplete.

by otter_pop



Series: ♥ [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abandoned scene, Dirty Talk, F/F, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_pop/pseuds/otter_pop
Summary: a scene cut from the final copy of 'i want do do bad things (with you)'





	incomplete.

**Author's Note:**

> purely nsfw and nothing satisfying happens

“Look at yourself,” Jongdae ordered. Zitao flickered her gaze back to herself, instead of Jongdae, letting herself wander down to Jongdae’s hand finally slipping down her skirt and finding she wasn’t wearing underwear. Jongdae huffed, other hand moving to Zitao’s hair and lacing in to tug.  _ “Zitao,”  _ Jongdae reminded, and Zitao’s eyes were back on herself, the slight furrow of her brow as Jongdae slid her finger past her labia, dipping in and finding Zitao was wet. She hummed in satisfaction, moved her ring finger up, to brush against the hood of Zitao’s clit.

Jongdae slid her hand out of Zitao’s skirt, caused Zitao to whine in protest, but only for a moment, when she realized Jongdae was unzipping the skirt down the side, letting it fall to the floor and pooling at Zitao’s ankles.

“Better,” Jongdae said, and returning to her careful ministrations, tracing her ring finger along Zitao’s labia, dipping in just to feel how wet she was, before just teasingly flicking over her clit. Zitao wasn’t particularly one to be patient, used to Jongdae indulging her in her orgasm fast, because Jongdae always knew Zitao could handle more than one anyway. But the pace was slow this time. Like, purposely and painfully slow. She could feel Jongdae smiling against her throat, as she sucked a mark into the space between her neck and shoulder, pulling away a beat later.

Zitao was soaked a minute later, able to see her slick making her pussy shine in the reflection of the mirror. Jongdae licked her lips unconsciously, but made no moves to do anything other than dip her fingers in once more.

“Dajie, dajie, you’re t-taking too long,” Zitao said, which made Jongdae laugh.

“Worried you’re gonna be late for your meeting?” Jongdae finally spread Zitao’s lips and pressed her ring and middle finger in together, the wet slide making Zitao’s legs shake. Jongdae focused her movements on Zitao’s clit, soft, enough to make Zitao buck forward into her touch and want  _ more. _ “Worried you’ll run in and they’ll know I fucked you good this morning, right?”

There were plenty of things Zitao appreciated about Jongdae, but the way Jongdae could read Zitao like an open book was the best. Zitao swallowed hard against a moan in her throat, whimpered when Jongdae circled her clit and grinded hard against that spot. She was so fucking worked up, she could already feel her toes curling, thighs trembling as she tried her best to stand up. Jongdae snaked her other hand across Zitao’s waist, holding her up straight.

“F-fuck,” Zitao sputtered out, her cheeks red as she leaned back on Jongdae’s shoulder and moaned outright, breath haphazard. She grabbed Jongdae’s hand on her own stomach, laced their fingers together with a tight squeeze. She’d be embarrassed about how easily Jongdae had worked her up later, even though Jongdae would just be smug and happy about it, as she usually was.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Jongdae said, voice low. It made Zitao shiver, goosebumps littering her thighs as she nodded, jaw going slack and moaning again. Jongdae rubbed lazy circles over her clit, only alternating between that and dipping her fingers in her pussy to feel how wet Zitao was. “You’re beautiful, Taozi, especially when you’re about to come.”


End file.
